El de la mala suerte
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: Diego es un joven que ha vivido una historia que no ha tenido el final que hubiese esperado.. como? quien? que paso? lo unico que se sabe es que esta sufriendo por amor... Fic humanizado.


Estoy viva! Ok creo que no por mucho….

Único capitulo:

El de la mala suerte

…

Nadie sabía… El no toco ni quiso hablar del tema, ni desde el inicio y menos ahora… Es más nadie sabía… Se enamoro y parecía que empezaría una tierna, linda y duradera relación… y de repente no supo que paso… el pobre se sentía a morir… Por que? El amor era el injusto? El haberse enamorado estuvo mal? O que paso? Millones de preguntas surgían pareciendo querer atormentarlo nada mas… sobre todo porque seguramente no tendrían respuesta

El simplemente se encontraba destrozado… refugiándose de la lluvia en la casa, donde vivía con sus padres (los cuales no estaban) en su habitación, mirando por la ventana como las gotas del cielo grisáceo se deslizaban por el frio vidrio, con las luces apagadas, sentado en su cama… no hacia frio adentro de cuarto y las cobijas tampoco eran frías… pero el se sentía vacío frio dolido…

Por su lindo rostro de tez blanca aun seguían deslizándose pequeñas gotas de agua salada que surgían de sus orbes esmeraldas, y terminaban en su mentón para caer en su ropa, ya húmeda después de vario rato llorando.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez… y de quien es esta historia?

Esta es la historia de un muchacho llamado Diego…

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión __  
__Cegando por completo mi razón __  
__Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior __  
__Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor __  
__Probé de la manzana por amor_

**Pov Diego**

**Flashblack **

Después de haberme dado cuenta que me enamore de una de mis amigas, de aceptar lo que locamente sentía, y hacerles caso a mis instintos, de decirle de mis sentimientos a esa chica, que tenia ya tiempo de conocerla, de quererla…

Shira acepto salir conmigo. Empezó a transcurrir el tiempo, pasaban los días, las semanas, en una relación muy dulce, y prácticamente secreta.

Un día nos encontrábamos en el parque, después de haber ido al cine, sentados en una banca, abrazados viendo el atardecer.

Shira: -Sonriendo- Es una bonita puesta de sol

Diego: No mas que tu cariño

Ella soltó una pequeña risita, y lo miro, e hizo lo mismo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Shira: Eres blando

Diego: Soy tu blando, gatita

Me incline para darle un beso en la frente, mientras ella cuando acabe de darle ese beso, se acomodo para abrazarme mejor y seguir contemplando ese tibio atardecer.

Fin de la cita 1

Pocas semanas después, fuimos a dar un paseo en bote de pedales a la costa, el clima era muy agradable, estábamos pasando el tiempo juntos platicando, y pedaleando en cualquier dirección, en ratos nos deteníamos a mirar algún pescado que nadara por ahí.

Diego: ya me cansé de pedalear

Shira: -Riendo- aww… un beso lo arreglara

Shira se levantó un poco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Diego, a lo que el solo sonrió, y movió la cabeza en negación.

Diego: venga ya regresemos a la costa

Shira: Esta bien. Sirve que nos vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre

Ya habiendo llegado a la orilla y entregar el bote, fuimos a un restaurante de comida marina, saliendo compramos un helado y nos fuimos a caminar descalzos por la playa, tomados de la mano.

Fin de la 2da cita. Y así seguimos de citas en citas hasta tener que llego nuestro primer año juntos, nuestro modo de celebrarlo fue ir al pinball.

Yo estaba con una pistola de pinball, cuidándome, ya estaba pintado por todos lados, siendo el color mas notorio el purpura… parecía una uva. No había señales de mi novia aun… camine cauteloso y bam! Sentí un impacto en la espalda

Shira: Te di Diego! Ríndete!

Diego: no creas que la tendrás fácil gatita.

Corrí tras de ella mientras le disparaba la bolitas de pintura, y algunas la esquivaba, me quede sin municiones pero aun así seguí detrás suyo, hasta que la atrape abrazándola por detrás y en un mal giro de ella caímos en la paja

Shira: -Riendo- no se vale Diego

Diego: Claro que se vale, yo gane

Ambos estábamos agitados y cansados, pero eso no impedía que nos siguiésemos riendo, ya mas calmados le levante con delicadeza la cara para darle un cariñoso beso que sin duda me correspondió… Así fue como pasamos ese primer… y ultimo aniversario.

**Fin del Flashblack**

Diego cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más, mientras ahogaba un gemido cargado de dolor… quería dejar de quererla…

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor __  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide __  
__No ser como tú, quiero ser yo el fuerte __  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __  
__Quiero que el amor al fin conteste __  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?_

**Flashblack **

Era sábado, en la escuela en parte de la mañana y un par de horas en la tarde, ensayaban varios grupos y equipos, habiéndose ido todos, exceptuando los de baile tradicional, que estaban del otro lado del instituto y no salían para nada hasta terminar su ensayo. De hecho eran los que mas tarde se quedaban, y se notaba por como el sol lentamente ya se quería ocultar.

Del otro lado de la escuela, a un lado de las canchas de basquet, se encontraba una "plazuela", o así le decían los demás :v. con varias bancas distribuidas y también varias jacarandas, recorrí el lugar con la vista hasta que la vi sentada en un banca dándome la espalda, sonreí y con cuidado me acerque para taparle delicadamente los ojos y besarle la mejilla.

Diego: me extrañaste?

Shira: -Riéndose- creí que ya no vendrías

Diego: jamás te dejaría, eres mi vida y lo sabes

Shira: si lo se

Ella se levanto de la banca para alejarse un poco viendo como las flores caían, luego se giro a verme… le devolví la mirada con curiosidad, ella solo me acerco, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y con sus manos acaricio mi cabello, mientras sus labios besaban mi mejilla… pero a pesar de todo, lo lindo que pudiese parecer, sentía que algo no andaba bien, parecía levemente distante, no era la primera vez… o a lo mejor era solo mi imaginación.

Shira: No existe en el mundo ningún otro como tu, eres el único que conquisto mi corazón, te quiero…

Antes de poder responderle, un sonido me interrumpió era mi teléfono

Diego: es mi papa, creo que tardare un poco, Shira

Shira: ok, espero, estaré en los salones de arriba

**Fin del Flashblack**

El chico creyó que tardaría, y siendo francos ella también por lo que aprovecho para ir a un salón en específico, claro el jamás se esperó lo que vendría… mientras el sol también se iba.

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol __  
__Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no __  
__Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo __  
__Que soy el dueño de tu corazón __  
__Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor __  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide __  
__No ser como tú, quiero ser yo el fuerte __  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __  
__Quiero que el amor al fin conteste __  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?_

**Flashblack**

Termine la llamada, y subí al segundo piso a buscarla pero escuche unas voces en el salón de dibujo entre, dicho salón parecía dividido en 2, yo estaba en la segunda parte y la voz de ella provenía de la primera parte… junto con la de un chico que no logre identificar

¿?: vamos nena, pareciera que quieres tener a alguien solo por diversión

Shira: por favor, ya lo tengo.

¿?: Y no me avisaste, que mala, soy yo verdad?

Shira: Claro que no, es el… ya sabes

¿?: espera, que?… no crees que te pasaste? Con el, con su sentimientos?

Shira: …

¿?: Bueno en lo que contestas…

Abrí la segunda puerta, todo parecía raro… la vi a ella, a Shira besándose con… Soto… no arme un escándalo, o me puse a llorar como talvez normalmente alguien lo haría, solo escuche el sonido de algo dentro de mi quebrándose… y el de una silla caerse porque choque con ella mientras retrocedía lenta e inconscientemente. Mire la silla y luego a ellos… se habían separado y me miraban como yo a ellos…

Shira: Diego… yo… esto n-no…

Diego: -Tranquilo- Así que… yo era tu diversión -Mirandola a los ojos- Oye si no querías nada conmigo desde el inicio o desde hace tiempo simplemente me lo hubieses dicho

Shira: N-no es eso… oye -Sin saber que decir- …Perdón, Diego, yo- enserio perdón, perdóname… es que no es perfecto…

Diego: -Interrumpliendola- con el es perfecto?

Soto: A mi me dijo lo contrario

Diego: Oye, no te metas, si? Shira no importaba para mi si era o no perfecto, me bastaba que fuese sincero, y no se para que me pides perdón… desde hace tiempo estabas distante

Shira: yo…

Diego: Hasta aquí llego todo Shira, te deseo lo mejor

Shira: Que?! Diego tu…

Diego: Soy el que sobra aquí

Con eso di por terminado todo, salí del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, baje y seguí caminando… en algún momento escuche su voz llamarme pero seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi moto, la encendí para salir de la escuela e irme a casa… en el camino fue todo relativamente normal… Cuando llegue a casa, tal y como mi padre me dijo… no estaban, salieron a celebrar su aniversario… que suertudos… subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta para recargarme en ella y me cayo la realidad como cubeta de agua fría encima.

Empecé a sollozar para enseguida llorar, para que curiosamente empezase una tormenta afuera… ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro no me moleste siquiera en encender alguna luz… solo fui directo a mi cabeza y continúe con mi llanto…

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy el dueño de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo el fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?_

Diego ignoraba todo a su alrededor… bueno casi todo, el reloj marcaba las 11, sus padres aun no volvían, seguro por la lluvia, su teléfono tenia muchas llamadas y mensajes de Shira… pero el simplemente ignoro el teléfono, su mirada estaba perdida en el cristal de la ventana donde apoyaba su cabeza mientras seguía sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, y derramando mas y mas lagrimas…

Diego: -Entre abriendo los labios- ¿Por qué soy el de la mala suerte?

FIN

Hola de nuevo amigos. Si sigo viva, se que han de querer torturarme, estoy muy consiente de que desaparecí MUCHO tiempo, pero créanme que tuve, bueno mi hermana también muchas complicaciones, las principales fueron que nuestra compu se infectó de virus (que por cierto aun tiene), y tuvimos que comprar otra, a la que no le servia el Word, ya lo arregle. Y la otra es que no disponíamos de internet como tal. Entonces ir a buscar internet estaba complicado.

Por el momento les traeremos onee- shorts o pequeñas historias, yo ya había escrito en la compu con virus el sig cap de "aprendiendo a amar", el cual "perdi", pero descuiden estoy en proceso de recuperarlo, aunque creo que eso me llevara semanas, no importa como pero créanme que esa historia la reviviré, y hare muchas mas.

Mientras mi hermana estará continuando su historia :). Este fic solo se me ocurrió XD, espero les haya gustado, esta en parte inspirado por canciones:

-La dela mala suerte (versión hombre) muy buenas se las recomiendo

-Baby steps de varcity

Espero leernos pronto, cuidarse. Kari fuera


End file.
